


Cutting Room Floor Interview

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview between Startime Weekly, Sarek and Amanda.</p><p>Written by Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Room Floor Interview

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you find this cute, it has been sitting on my phone for a while.

Cutting Room Floor Interview

By Bert

Summary: An interview between Startime Weekly, Sarek and Amanda.

 

AN: Hope you find this cute, it has been sitting on my phone for a while.

 

Amanda Grayson sits on an antique couch, her Vulcan style dress accents her blue eyes. Next, to her is a small afghan she was working on. Her husband, Ambassador Sarek, sits in a formal manner next to her.

Startime Weekly: We are in the private screening room at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth. With us is Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and his lovely human wife, Amanda Grayson, who have just watched Star Trek XI. Mr. Ambassador and Lady Amanda let me start by thanking you for allowing us this exclusive with you.

Amanda Grayson: (holds some tea in her hands, she gives an understandably weary smile) You’re welcome, Jessica.

Ambassador Sarek: (his famed neutral reserve noticeably shaken) It is you who honors us by allowing us to express our (short pause as his face once again takes on its normal stoic expression) reactions to this film.

SW: I understand the portrayal of your lives is met with a certain, shall I say disappointment. We understand a few scenes of your lives failed to make the final cut. One however managed to make the novelization version.

AS: The birth of Spock.

AG: The novel did a wonderful job at telling the tale of our son's birth. Sarek was indeed late; however, the book tended to romanticize it.

SW: Writers seem to write Vulcans in a romantic role. On that note, though we never actually saw Sarek interacting with Amanda, we get the feel from the scene after Amanda's death—between father and son—that this Sarek was open to his feelings, where his wife is concerned.

AG: It wasn't always easy, especially at first not to hear the words, 'I love you'. I guess what helped me was watching my father and how he treated my mother. He used the words so lightly that that's all they were, words. Sarek lets me know I am in his heart without words. It could be the simplest softening of his features, when his eyes glint a certain ways, to how his brow rises into his hairline.

SW: I see thank you for clarifying that Lady Amanda. Another scene that failed to make the final cut was Sarek on a hoverbike. Did the ambassador ever own a hoverbike?

AS: Indeed I have.

AG: (she sipped some tea) Blasted thing use to scare the heck out of me.

AS: (we see the classic brow drive up into the hairline.) Indeed it did, though I assured her they are quite safe.

AG: In a...(she sighs and pauses) The Universal Enquirer has photos that say different.

(The article she refers to were in the June 25th, 2228 edition, whereby the ambassador was hospitalized after a hoverbike he was riding was forced off the road in a failed attempt on his life.)

SW: Yes, well rumor has it the hoverbike scene was to precede Spock's birth as Sarek raced across the Vulcan landscape to get there on time.

AS: I was well aware, my wife was in labor. There was no need to rush. Though it is not customary for the father to be at the birth, (he raised his index and forefinger in typical fashion of bondmates.) my wife had an atypical pregnancy and there were concerns the birth would be problematic, so naturally, I was at her side.

AG: (smiles as she raises her index and forefinger to match his.) Sarek's office on Vulcan is at the Vulcan Science Academy, which also houses the hospital Spock was born in.

SW: Oh, so he was not born at home. I am curious, as I am sure our readers are, what exactly is the idea behind the fingers?

AG: We humans equate it to a kiss, though it is much deeper.

AS: Indeed.

SW: A precursor to pon farr?

AS: I respectfully decline to answer.

SW: My apologies. I meant no offence.

AS: Continue your questions, if you will, our time is drawing short.

SW: Of course, Ambassador. Amanda, this question is directed to you. How did it feel to watch your character be killed off, as if you had no real value?

AG: (she pauses considering the question as she lazily puts a finger in her tea using it to mix the tea) I...(she sighs and her face is drawn with grief) felt a deeper regret at the senseless loss of six billion Vulcans, and countless other species who called Vulcan home.

SW: One of those possibly being the mother of Saavik? (it is rumored Saavik was impregnated by Captain Spock on the Genesis Planet.)

AS: (brow raises at the thought) That remains to be seen. If you will excuse us, we must leave for a dinner reception. (he stands.)

SW: Of course Ambassador, thank you both for your time. (makes a futile attempt at the Vulcan Salute.)

AG: Thank you for sharing this...interesting outtake of our son's life.


End file.
